


Kiss Them Better

by imayoshis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kirisaki Daiichi High (Freeform), M/M, post kirisaki daiichi game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imayoshis/pseuds/imayoshis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga stays the night at Kiyoshi's house after the Kirisaki Daiichi Rematch game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Them Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blatherskite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherskite/gifts).



> This is actually edited and beta'd (by Conflate) so hopefully this is better than my usual fics.

Hyuuga stares at the wall across from him, avoiding the male’s gaze. He sighs quietly, unsure of what to say and also in fear that his voice might crack. They sit in silence, neither bothering to start a conversation after what has occurred before Hyuuga found himself in this situation. His body aches, his heart can’t stop racing, and the room keeps spinning, but he stays with his teammate. He’s worried more for the other than himself anyway. Hyuuga leans his head against the wall, staring up at the ceiling, and parts his dry lips to speak.

“Can I stay the night?” echoes in the bathroom. Kiyoshi nods in response and finally breaks his gaze from Hyuuga. “Does the bath help?” Hyuuga receives another nod from the male. The room goes quiet again, just long enough for Hyuuga to feel himself start to fall asleep from exhaustion. He tries to force himself to stay alert and fight it, but he’s clearly losing. 

‘I just want to rest my eyes.’ 

His eyes burn every time he shuts them, but his eyelids do not want to open anymore.

“I’m sorry.” Hyuuga jumps and his eyes snap open when Kiyoshi’s voice cuts through the air. “I always worry you.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop apologizing?” he leans against the bathtub and finally looks at Kiyoshi. “I’d be more worried if I went home.”

“Why?”

“‘Why?’ I don’t want you getting hurt even more than you already are. You stumbled just trying to get to the bathroom to take a damn bath. I don’t want to worry about you falling while trying to get out,” he grumbles as he stares at the bruises that decorate Kiyoshi’s body. “I hate them so much.”

“My bruises?” a thick eyebrow rises in question.

“No, Kirisaki Daiichi, but I hate your bruises, too.” 

Kiyoshi stares at Hyuuga for a short while, thinking of what he could possible say, opening his mouth once, but closing it seconds later. 

“I can’t bear the thought of you getting hurt. Just watching you do what you did in that game drove me insane,” Hyuuga continues.

“I’m sorry.” The brunet looks down at the water in the tub and frowns, unable of any other reply. He doesn’t want to say he regrets what he did, because he doesn’t and would be lying through his teeth. He never enjoyed lying but when it came to Hyuuga, he could never be fooled. Lying to him would be useless, and it would only anger him more. 

Kiyoshi glances at the bruise on his forearm where he blocked the elbow of an opponent from hitting Hyuuga. The player’s face flashes through his mind, and so does the anger he felt then that still hasn’t disappeared. He is still mad, no, furious, with that player, that team. Kiyoshi closes his eyes, remembering Hanamiya’s comment about “crushing four-eyes” and he feels his anger spike again. The thought of hurting Hyuuga made his stomach turn and his chest tighten. He could not have that, he refused to let that happen. 

“The bathtub is big enough for the both of us. Can I get in for a bit? I feel gross from the game.” Kiyoshi jumps, forgetting Hyuuga was even there.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Thanks.” Hyuuga pushes himself off the ground, pulling his shirt off slowly. Kiyoshi feels his heart drop when he notices all the marks of red and purple scattered across his stomach and arms. He watches Hyuuga drop his pants, more bruises forming on his thigh and shin. The brunet bites down on his lip and looks away. 

“Even though I tried to protect you, you still got hurt,” he mumbles, still keeping his gaze away from the other male. He sees Hyuuga slip into the water out of the corner of his eye, but stays quiet. He doesn’t want to even look at him, not like this.

“I’d rather it be me than you.” The brunet finally looks up at him, making eye contact for the first time since the game. “How do you think I feel seeing you like this? How do you think I felt during the game?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, I felt awful. I still feel awful! I feel sick. I feel so angry because I should have done something.” The smaller male’s words shock Kiyoshi. He falls silent, unsure of how to approach the conversation anymore. Hyuuga rarely speaks openly about how he truly feels, but whenever he does, Kiyoshi cannot help but feel upset. He already knows how he feels, but hearing it is a completely different story. Trying to help out or saying the right thing didn’t always come quickly when it came to Hyuuga. Kiyoshi would always find himself saying whatever came to mind, but for him, Kiyoshi always wanted to make sure he said the perfect thing to make him happy or at least ease his pain in any way.

“No, I would rather be here covered in bruises than you have a single one. I wanted to protect everyone and I couldn’t. I wanted to protect you, Hyuuga.” He pushes himself off the wall of the tub and leans forward so he can be closer to Hyuuga. He frowns inwardly, speaking without thinking things through again, but continues to go with what he feels instead.

“I didn’t say I wanted to be protected. You are more fragile than I am now.” His eyes soften but his gaze stays firm on Kiyoshi. The brunet raises his arms out of the water and takes Hyuuga’s face into his hands, pausing for a moment.

“I’m going to protect you even if you tell me not to because I-,” his voice hitches in the back of his throat when he realizes what he was about to say. His lips stay parted, but nothing comes out. For a moment, he begins to worry that he forgot how to speak, but he forces out the rest of what he was going to say. “I don’t want you to end up like me. I care too much about you to let anything happen to you. You can call me crazy all you want but love does that to a person, and if protecting the person you love is crazy then I don’t mind being completely and utterly insane.” 

“You’re so dumb and embarrassing.” Hyuuga flushes and pulls his own hands up to cover his face. The brunet busts up laughing when he sees the other male’s ears are red from blushing so hard. “How can you say things like some hero from a movie and not get embarrassed?” Hyuuga grumbles into the palms of his hands, refusing to look at Kiyoshi.

“I just said how I feel,” Kiyoshi states while trying to pull Hyuuga’s hands away from his covered face. 

“That’s even more embarrassing!” Hyuuga raises his voice, causing it to echo awkwardly in the bathroom which makes him flush more. Kiyoshi pulls one hand away, wrapping his own hand around Hyuuga’s wrist, and laughs now that he can see Hyuuga’s face partially. 

“You don’t have to get so embarrassed… You’re really cute like this.” The brunet pulls Hyuuga’s arm up so that it’s stretched out before the other, and beside Kiyoshi’s face. In said position, Kiyoshi turns and presses a kiss to a bruise on his forearm. He then moves the arm across Hyuuga’s body in order to kiss another bruise on the opposite side of his arm. He releases his grip, sliding his hand to intertwine his fingers with Hyuuga’s.

“What the hell are you doing?” Hyuuga grumbles as Kiyoshi reaches for his other arm.

“Kissing them better.” 

“What does that supposed to mean?” 

“When I was little, I heard that if you get hurt, like a bruise for example…” Kiyoshi pulls Hyuuga’s left arm up to his lips and continues to talk, “You kiss them better, and love helps them heal faster.” He kisses the bruises that lay on his arm one by one, and intertwines his fingers with Hyuuga’s like he did with the right. 

“You’re so stupid,” Hyuuga mumbles, still blushing lightly but grimaces at the sickeningly cute face he is receiving from the other male. 

“It seems like you’re enjoying it though,” Kiyoshi grins and leans in closer, so close their noses barely brush against each other. “Hyuuga, you have one more bruise I want to kiss.”

“Where?” he barely has time to ask before Kiyoshi’s lips mesh against his, and the next thing he knows, his hands are free and running through Kiyoshi’s hair. Kiyoshi’s hands slid back around Hyuuga’s jawline and ears as if made to fit there. The brunet tugs on the other male’s lip, biting down harder than expected, causing Hyuuga to dig his nails into the other’s scalp. 

Kiyoshi lets out a low groan and their lips collide again with more force than the first. Hyuuga releases his hands from Kiyoshi’s hair and slides them down, caressing his jawline, neck, and chest. His fingers brush along Kiyoshi’s collar bones and he moans through his teeth, wanting more, touch more, be touched more. Hyuuga tries to speak but gets cut off by Kiyoshi pressing their lips together a final time. They break away, both trying to catch their breath and calm down. The brunet lets out a small chuckle and smirks at the smaller man who is still somewhat dazed and confused about the entire situation.

“There.”


End file.
